Need To Forget You
by Kiseki Honorenji
Summary: ketika harus melupakan orang yang disukai untuk bisa bersamanya.


NEED TO FORGET YOU

Story by Kiseki Honorenji

Characters by Clamp

"terlihat.. terlihat dengan sangat jelas"

"a-apa?"

Terkejutnya aku tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita paruh baya menghampiri dan menatap langsung padaku. Dengan rambut ikal panjang terurai mengenakan banyak aksesoris di jemari dan kalung bulu seperti 'dream catcher' di lehernya tidak lupa dengan kacamata bulat dengan lensa tebal. Ditengah perjalananku pulang sekolah setelah pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian masuk SMA 2 bulan lagi wanita itu langsung menyamar tanganku. Wanita yang aneh sekali.

"terlihat jelas. Laki-laki itu" ujar wanita paruh baya itu

"ano bibi bicara apa?" aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibenaknya.

"cinta sejatimu tepat didekatmu" jelas wanita itu

"c-cinta sejati?" teriakku spontan.

Sebentar.. apakah aku sedang diramal? Heee!? T-tidak mungkin.

"kau.. kau akan berpisah dengan cinta sejatimu selama 8 tahun.. dan selama itu , kau akan melupakannya.. tapi dia... tidak akan melupakanmu" Lanjut wanita itu.

Srakk..

Seketika dia menghempaskan tanganku. "auu! tanganku"

"apa yang kau lakukan memegangi tanganku? Kau mau mencuri uangku ya, dasar bocah!" teriak wanita itu dan melangkah pergi.

"loh? Ada apa dengannya? Padahal ia yang daritadi mengenggam tanganku. Tanganku sampai sakit begini. Sudah nilai ku turun dan saat pulang, aku bertemu dengan wanita tua aneh. _Menyebalkan_!" keluhku sembari melangkah pulang.

"omongan wanita tadi, pasti hanya efek dari akalnya yang tidak sehat" ejekku kesal

...

Ujian masuk SMA telah dilalui dengan sukses. Aku diterima di SMA A seperti impianku selama ini. SMA A termasuk sekolah populer di kawasan Tomoeda. Tidak heran persaingan yang cukup ketat dari setiap murid SMP di Tomoeda yang mendaftar diharuskan memiliki nilai yang tinggi dan prestasi yang lumayan tinggi pula. Untungnya, selama 3 tahun aku belajar sebagai murid SMP Tomoeda mendapat peringkat kedua untuk tahun ini. Padahal sejujurnya, aku samasekali tidak suka belajar.

"sakura!" seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya familiar

"ah syaoran. bagaimana hasilnya?" ucapku seraya melambaikan tanganku

Nama lengkap syaoran li, dia sahabatku. Aku memang tidak begitu pandai bergaul dengan teman perempuan jadi aku biasa bermain dengannya. Bisa dibilang aku ini tomboy Dia sangat pandai dalam belajar dan mendapat peringkat ketiga tahun ini. kami selalu _'kejar-kejaran'_ dalam peringkat. Karena kami belajar bersama, hasil kami pun tidak jauh berbeda. syaoran sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri.

"aku di SMA B. Kita akan berpisah sakura. jangan merindukanku ya" ujar anak laki-laki beriris amber itu sembari mengusap rambut penddek karamelku.

"geez.. malah sebaliknya kau pasti yang akan merindukanku" candaku kami pun tertawa bersama.

"sakura.." seseorang lagi menyapaku tapi kali ini.. begitu berbeda. Aku sangat menantikan sapaannya.

"ah eriol rupanya.. "

"selamat ya sudah diterima di SMA A" ujar anak laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, seorang anak yang populer yang begitu misterius. Dia handal dalam segala hal. Akademik dan non akademiknya sangat menonjol. Peringkat pertama yang bertahan selama 3 tahun sebagai pelajar SMP Tomoeda. Semua orang mengidolakannya tidak hanya murid tapi guru-guru juga segan padanya. Kami sekelas walaupun tidak begitu akrab. Yang terpenting tentangnya adalah...

Aku menyukai eriol.

"Terimakasih. Setelah ini, kau akan sekolah di Tokyo kan?"

"begitulah. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu? Seingatku aku tidak memberitahumu" ujar eriol

Glek.. aku salah bicara.

"a-aku tahu dari syaoran. benar kan syaoran?" aku langsung merangkul syaoran memberinya isyarat 'hei.. tolong aku'

"tidak, bukannya kau yang... pfffft" kalimat syaoran terhenti.

Aku menginjak kakinya. aku memberhentikannya secara paksa. Anak- laki-laki beriris amber itu benar-benar kelewatan. bisa gawat kalau eriol sampai tahu yang sebenarnya. Syaoran bodoh sekali. Hampir saja ia mengatakan semuanya. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu kalau aku mengikutinya selama ini untuk mengetahui informasi apapun tentang eriol.

"k-kalau begitu. semangat ya, eriol!" ujarku

Hoeee.. aku memberinya semangat seperti pacaran saja. Aaa.. bahagianya!

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu mengangguk, "yup, semangat juga untukmu" dia menjulurkan tangannya.

Hah? Dia ingin berjabat tanganku. Hoee hatiiku bisa meledak.

Aku meraih tangannya walaupun wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini sampai kapanpun.

"pasti!" dan kami pun berjabat tangan.

"senangnya berjabat tangan dengan eriol" ujar syaoran yang seolah-seolah meniru suara khas ku.

"tentu saja aku senang. Ya ampun, tangannya harum sekali. Arghhh aku tidak ingin mencuci tanganku" ujarku kegirangan.

Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang kusukai selama tiga tahun berjabat tangan denganku. Hoeee ini seakan-akan aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Hampir saja aku berteriak didepan eriol karena tidak sanggup menahan degup jantungku yang begitu cepat. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat beruntung.

"hmm ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah puas hanya dengan begitu saja?" ujar syaoran memegangi tengkuknya

"maksudmu?"

"hmm.. bagaimana ya? Kau hanya berjabat tangan dengannya. Apa hanya sampai situ saja sudah cukup? Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya? Siapa tau dia akan terus mengingatmu walaupun kalian terpisah" jelas anak laki-laki dengan tinggi 165 cm itu.

"kau.. kau akan berpisah dengan cinta sejatimu selama 8 tahun.. dan selama itu , kau akan melupakannya.. tapi dia... tidak akan melupakanmu"

Terbesit diingatanku kalimat itu. kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu. ramalan itu.. mungkin saja benar. Ini mungkin pertanda dari Tuhan agar aku mengikuti nasihat syaoran agar itu terjadi.

Grab..

Aku mencengkram tangan anak laki-laki disebelahku itu

"syaoran! itu ide yang sangat brilian"

"he? Begitukah? Kalau begitu sebagai hadiahnya kau harus meneraktirku _crepe_ ya" jelas syaoran menyeringai.

"kenapa kau tergila-gila pada crepe? Feminim sekali. Aku saja yang anak perempuan biasa saja" ejekku.

"kau memang anak perempuan tapi lihat penampilanmu. baju dan rambut berantakan, tidak suka pakai rok, saat disekolah pakai rok tapi saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah pakai training. Walaupun kau peringkat kedua di angkatan kita, tapi kalau penampilanmu begini, orang tidak akan percaya. Terebih lagi eriol, dia tidak akan melirikmu. Samasekali tidak ada feminimnya" ujar syaoran yang mengoreksi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Yang dikatakan syaoran semuanya benar. Lagipula mau bagaimana lagi. Pakai rok itu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka penampilanku diatur orang lain. Aku ingin seseorang melihatku karena sifatku bukan penampilanku. Tapi kebanyakan orang sibuk mengurusi penampilanku kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tapi, syaoran ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana kalau eriol menyukai wanita yang manis dan feminim? Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak sebelum mengutarakan perasaanku? Arghhh.. aku tidak memikirkan itu dari dulu.

"ahh.. menurutku eriol bukan orang yang seperi itu. orang seperti dia tidak melihat seseorang dari penampilannya. Dia kan populer, banyak yang sudah menembaknya dan kau tau sendiri yang ditolaknya siswi-siswi SMP yang terkenal cantik. Tidak hanya sekolah kita, sekolah lain juga demikian." Ujarku bermaksud menyemangati diri.

"kau terlalu banyak membaca _shoujo manga_ , sakura"

"tapi memang kebanyakan seperti itu kan" aku menekankan kembali kata-kataku.

"ya, baiklah terserah padamu saja." Dia memalingkan wajahnya

"ngomong-ngomong syaoran, apa tidak ada seseorang yang kau sukai? Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang itu" aku balik bertanya.

"ada." Ujarnya begitu datar

"eh? Siapa dia? Seperti apa dia? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku" cubitan melayang ke pipi anak laki-laki itu. aku tidak menyangka dia menyukai seseorang.

"dia orang yang cantik"

Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu lembut. Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Syaoran pasti sangat menyukai gadis itu. syaoran berjuanglah, aku akan mendukungmu.

"cantik ya? Dia pasti sangat feminim seperti tuan putri" begitulah bayanganku.

"kau juga harus utarakan padanya. Dia pasti akan menerimamu. Aku mendukungmu" lanjutku

Setahun, dua tahun hingga 7 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. kelulusanku di akademi pun akhirnya datang, tidak mengira akan secepat ini berlalu. Aku pasti akan merindukan teman-temanku di kampus. Kami begitu merindukan teman-temanku khususnya tomoyo teman sekelasku sejak SMA. Dia begitu cantik seperti tuan putri. Tuan putri dengan rambut ikal terurai indah. Selama aku berteman dengannya, gadis yang kusapa tomoyo ini benar-benar menolongku soal berpenampilan. Berdandan, berpakaian yang cantik hingga berperilaku feminim. Hingga pada akhirnya kami kuliah di tempat yang sama.

 **FLASHBACK**

"a-aku menyukaimu eriol.." jelasku lantang.

Saking berdebarnya diriku aku tidak ingin menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengutarakan perasaan pada laki-laki. Suasana wisuda sekolah yang penuh haru di aula sekolah, aku jadikan detik bersejarahku untuk mengutarakannya pada orang yang kusukai. Begitu sulit untuk mengatakan satu kalimat sederhana itu. telapak tanganku dingin dan jantung ini... aku tidak kuasa mengontrolnya. Kenapa jantungku sendiri tidak mau menurut padaku.

"sakura. aku..." ujar anak laki-laki berkacamata itu terhenti

"i-iya?"

"aku.. aku akan keluar kota jadi sampai saat ini belum berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

"geez.. ingatan itu teringat lagi. Rasanya kesal sekali." Keluhku yang langsung mengacak rambut

"soal eriol ya? Tenanglah kau tidak perlu secemas itu" tanya gadis yang sering disapa tomoyo.

"tapi sampai sekarang aku belum melupakannya. Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Nanti malam akan ada reuni SMP. Bagaimana ini, Tomoyo?"

"hei, tenang saja. Saat bertemu nanti, dia pasti akan jatuh hati padamu. Dia pasti terkejut melihat penampilanmu yang sekarang. Ditambah lagi sekarang kau lulusan Sekolah Mode. Siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan gayamu sekarang."

"tapi, ramalan itu bilang..."

"jangan memikirkan ramalan sakura, ramalan it bukan berarti 100% bisa kita percayai. Sakura harus percaya pada hatimu sendiri. Saat kalian bertemu, dia pasti akan mengingatmu dan jatuh hati seperti yang kubilang barusan" ujar tomoyo sambil memegangi pundakku

Memang semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang eriol. Semenjak eriol pindah, seakan-akan anak laki-laki yang kusukai itu tidak pernah datang dikehidupanku. Selama 8 tahun aku menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku masih ingat ramalan si wanita paruh baya itu.

 _"kau.. kau akan berpisah dengan cinta sejatimu selama 8 tahun.. dan selama itu , kau akan melupakannya.. tapi dia... tidak akan melupakanmu"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Mungkin ramalan yang lain tidak begitu pengaruh padaku. Tapi ini masalah lain, ini cinta sejati. Ini hal serius buatku. Memang aku sudah berpisah dengannya selama 8 tahun tapi kenyataan aku belum bisa melupakannya tidak dapat dipungkiri. Selama 8 tahun aku memperbaiki kepribadianku agar siap bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat berharap agar eriol tidak melupakanku. Agar ramalan itu tetap berjalan.

Jalan berbintang kususuri langkah demi langkah dengan balutan coat putih dan rok _A-line_ bermotif _checkerboard_ lalu ditambah dengan high heels untuk memperindah penampilanku. Buah cipta yang khusus aku desain untuk acara reuni SMP Tomoeda. aku berdandan secantik mungkin untuk mempersiapkan diri agar siap bertemu dengannya. Reuni kali ini begitu resmi. Dibutuhkan undangan agar dapat masuk ke aula sekolah. Sesampainya ku di aula, kudapati banyak wajah-wajah yang asing dimataku.

"ramai sekali"

8 tahun kurasa cukup untuk merubah wajah anak SMP menjadi seseorang yang dewasa. Dapat dibuktikan seperti saat tidak bisa membedakan mana teman sekelasku. Mereka terlihat asing begitu. mereka saling bertegur sapa. Tapi anehnya, kenapa tidak ada yang menyapaku. Ahh benar.. penampilanku sangat berbeda dari saat SMP dulu. Sakura yang dikenal anak pintar namun tidak pernah memntingkan penampilan. Gadis yang tomboy dan tidak suka terlalu akrab dengan perempuan. Mereka pasti tidak mengingatku. Tentu saja sedikit membuatku kecewa.

Glek..

Mataku tertuju pada seorang pria. Kakiku bergerak sendiri menuju kearahnya.

"eriol!" sapaku

Benar tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia. Anak laki-laki yang selalu kutunggu. Anak laki-laki yang selalu aku ingin kutemui. Anak laki-laki berkacamata yang aku sukai. Anak laki-laki yang telah mengubahku. Benar, itu pasti dia

"l-lama tidak bertemu, eriol" sapaku aku tersenyum melihatnya

Aku tidak menyangka, selama 8 tahun akhirnya kami bertemu. Ini benar-benar mimpi yang selalu ingin ku wujudkan. Aku seperti ingin berteriak.

"maaf kau siapa ya? Maaf aku tidak begitu ingat" ujar pria berkacamata agak tebal dengan jas biru dongker.

"a-aku sakura. apa kau masih ingat?"

Aku melihatnya terdiam. Terlihat seperti berpikir. Batinku riuh, kau pasti mengingatku kan.

"ah aku ingat. Sakura kinomoto, benar kan?"

Dia mengingatku.. a-aku tidak bisa menampung betapa bahagianya aku.

"benar. Kau masih mengingatku rupanya" ujarku berusaha tenang

"jadi kau temannya eriol ya?" ujar seorang wanita.

Siapa dia? Aku yakin dia bukan dari SMP Tomoeda. jika dia satu SMP denganku pasti akan terlihat familiar. Wanita itu bersurai panjang, tinggi dan begitu cantik. Oh tuhan, jangan sampai ini seperti yang aku pikirkan. Aku pun menatap eriol memberi isyarat 'siapa dia?'.

"ah perkenalkan dia kaho mizuki, tunanganku" ujar eriol

ini tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. mustahil..

glek..

jemari mereka.. terlingkar cincin yang sama. Sakura, tenanglah! Jangan sampai kau menangis sekarang. Ini mustahil

"k-kapan kalian berdua menikah?" aku menguatkann diri untuk bertanya.

"dua minggu lagi. Sakura harus datang ya" ujar eriol dengan penuh senyum khas.

"begitu ya, a-aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat untuk kalian ya"

Senyumnya yang biasa membuatku terpesona, berbalik menyakitiku sekarang. Batinku semakin riuh. Sakura tahan airmatamu. Kuatkan dirimu. Aku berjalan keluar aula sekolah perlahan namun langkahku lama-lama semakin cepat aku ingin berlari. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak kuat.

Buukk..

menabrak seseorang.

"m-maafkan aku"

Aku harus pergi dari sini...

Grab..

"Tunggu! kau.. sakura kan?"

Seseorang memegangi tanganku. Aku melihat kearah orang itu. mendapati sesosok pria bersurai coklat beriris amber seperti rubah. Postur tubuh yang tinggi karena masih lebih tinggi dariku alaupun aku sudah menggunakan _High heels_ mengenakan jas hitam. Aku mengenali sorot matanya dan suara yang tidak asing. Suara ini.. jangan-jangan..

"syaoran?"

...

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
